Various types of dividers and stop devices are known for use in combination with refrigerator shelves to space and restrain articles on such shelves. U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,371 discloses an adjustable guide plate for refrigerator shelves, and a retainer plate which can be snapped on to the cross rods of a refrigerator shelf is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,765. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,682 which discloses a retaining device made of spring wire which may be clipped on to the spaced apart rods of a refrigerator shelf.
The pertinent prior art as reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,987 also includes a plastic pin device having a crossbar on its lower end spaced from a flange disc in such a way as to permit the device to be secured in place through an aperture in a base panel with the crossbar engaging the underside of the panel. Stacking or restraining devices having inclined surfaces for restraining engagement with round articles are also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,348.
The stop device disclosed herein has been developed with a view towards providing a small, upright stop member which can be easily secured in place on a refrigerator shelf for restraining engagement with containers thereon in a manner not provided by the aforesaid prior art.